


Touch

by maaark



Series: That future AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, They are happy here because they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaark/pseuds/maaark
Summary: Tim and Jason's take on how they deal with touch.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: That future AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597171
Kudos: 53





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This has been betaed by @Bumpkin thank you so much for your help ❤😄

It took a long time for Tim to get used to being touched again. 

Years of therapy gradually lessened the involuntary flinch he would react with to being touched casually. It wasn't the big gestures or the easily telegraphed moves it was the random touches, simple taps to the shoulder, surprise hugs, caresses to the face. Make no mistake, Tim has mastered the art of playing off the flinch with a well placed shout or insult to hide his reaction.

His therapist has told him that it was probably due to the neglect and being touch starved as a child, added to the fact that he has years of trauma with getting hit during his stint as a vigilante. The therapist said that he wanted to be touched, but due to the fact that his Robin training with Lady Shiva, frequent run-ins with The Demon's Head, and Bruce's abundant paranoia made him hyper aware to the simplest of touches, his mind now assumes that he is in danger and his self control is all that helps him not hit the other person. 

It didn't mean that he cared less about Jason, no it was just a knee jerk reaction. He remembered the first time Jason hugged him from behind when they first started dating.

* * *

"Hey babe, watcha doin'?" A voice whispers in Tim's ear. He tenses and reacts without thinking, a push back and a palm strike to the face. He turns around full and much to his horror it was Jason, who is now clutching his nose...his bleeding nose.

"Fuck, Timbo, what the hell?!"

"Jason, oh my god, Jason, I am so sorry. You surprised me and I just reacted, Oh my god. Let me get the first aid kit." Tim babbles on as he gets the first aid kit.

"Geez, you could've just said you don't want to be touched" Jason replies grouchily.

* * *

_It was also their first fight, come to think of it._

* * *

When they ran away it also became a problem when Jason had to start announcing when he's entering the room or about to hug Tim. 

When they decided to go to therapy it was a blessing shot straight from heaven. 

It wasn't easy, therapy was never easy. Tempers flared, Jason's knives were drawn as much as Tim's Bo staff was also brandished. It took a while, a lot of trial and error to achieve results. When they did though -- it was magical.

He started to initiate the hugs, the touches between him and Jason. He would see the slight crinkle of Jason's eyes when he smiled because Tim wanted to touch him. The soft croon of _Babybird_ , as he held him close to hear Jason's calming heartbeat.

To touch was to feel. 

To touch was to transmit those feelings. 

So when Tim finally did initiate and lead their love making it was such a revelation to him. To finally lower his guard to let those touches feel like something made him weep and cling on to Jason.

* * *

  
  


"Are ya ready for me babybird?" Jason asks as he lines himself up to Tim's entrance.

Tim could only moan a response as he frantically nods and mumbles out incoherent affirmations.

As Jason slowly slides into him, he feels full both figuratively and literally. When Jason starts to move,Tim tries to concentrate and observe Jason. 

The taut muscles as he exerts his all into pleasuring both of them. The way his face is lined with pleasure and concentration. The sweat glistening on his brows and the way his hair shines in the light of the room. 

So he touches, he touches his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, and finally his face. 

Jason revels in Tim's touch, and whispers out in a rough voice, "I love you so much, babybird" and kisses him with all the intensity to be expected from Jason. 

Tim's dam breaks. 

He takes a deep breath to moan again but only ends up with his breath stuttering and suddenly everything just starts to blur. He wants this, wants Jason to touch him always. Tim tries to reply but it only comes out as a sob and he can't stop. 

Jason pulls him to his chest, stops his movement, just keeps holding him, and keeps repeating his mantra of, "I love you so much." 

Tim only does what he can right now, he hangs on to Jason for dear life touching and caressing, hoping that his feelings will be felt. After what seems like forever and he'd finally calmed down he looks up gently catching Jason's face, "I love you so much too." 

The way Jason's face lights up as he caresses his face was worth the embarrassment of finally realizing that Jason was still inside of him.

* * *

That was years ago.

Now as he worked on his desktop, he wasn't surprised when Jason casually walked over to drape himself on the back of his chair to rest his head on Tim's shoulder. He turned his head and kissed his cheek, "How was your day?"

"Nothing too exciting, there was a couple who broke up in the middle of lunch service. Apparently the girl was cheating on the guy who was coincidentally at the next table." 

Jason casually replies " What about you."

"Nothing exciting," he says. "Tell me was it by that table where the camera just hits the right spot that you can see not only the said table but also the surrounding ones?" Tim replied with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

"Yeesh, Timbo. Hungry for drama much?" He chuckled lightly as he spun the chair around to face him fully.

"It's because I am not too attuned to the goings on of the housewife show you watch." Tim raised his hands up and latched on to Jason's neck when he automatically stood to his full height.

"Hoho, so the princess wants to be carried again, huh?" Jason laughed as he situated Tim into a classic princess style hold.

"Yeah, I'll always want you to carry me." Tim winked at Jason as he started to move to their bedroom.

"Spoiled princess," he snarks

Tim just laughed and caught Jason's face with one of his hands and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "You wouldn't have it any other way"

Jason smiles that soft smile he knows is just for him and Tim thanks whatever higher power that is out there, that Jason is a patient man for him.


End file.
